


Foul mouth

by jatkojohto



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Au inspired by Black friday trilogy s17e7 onwards, Bottom Stan Marsh, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatkojohto/pseuds/jatkojohto
Summary: Knight Stan enjoys his job as the Princess' trusted bodyguard and personal translator, though he sometimes wishes Kenny would consider his feelings before speaking, even a little.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Foul mouth

Words incomprehensible to most untrained ears in the kingdom, but not to him. Without missing a beat and his head held high Sir Stan is citing Her Highness’ will to the onlookers and the guilty.

“The princess says the punishment for your crime of spying to kingdom of Xboxia is chopped off balls”

“No, not my balls! My wife and I are trying to conceive!!” the hapless former servant screeches, trashing in his chains. Princess Kenny answers him with a mean glint her eyes and this time Stan doesn’t translate her muffled words for the room to hear. Instead he closes his eyes in silent prayer for patience and indifference.

As Stan continues to be unresponsive after opening eyes again, she finally waves her hand to the guards dismissively. The guy is dragged off yelling about fate worse than death. Observing court members celebrate his departure with a round of applause, one suck up even proposes a toast in honor of the princess and her creative punishment methods.

“Amazing, the Wizard King really has instilled importance of balls into his subjects just like the sources say” Stan muses quietly to Her Highness as he accepts goblet from a servant. Princess Kenny simply hums. She twirls the goblet in her hand as the toast gets risen and then very unceremoniously downs the red wine before Stan has even risen it to his lips. Soon Princess Kenny is up, without looking at her knight she circles behind the throne and swiftly makes her way toward back entrance. Stan glances dejectedly at his beverage before handing it to Prince Kevin sitting close by, who takes it with a grimace. It’s only then Stan remembers how past alcohol abuse was the reason he gave up on inheriting the crown the first place. Vowing mentally to apologize later Stan hurries after Kenny, taking note of the stomps that echo from the stone walls as she climbs up the stairs. There’s no trace of usual delicateness.

The moment they enter Princess Kenny’s private quarters she’s pulling the scarf off of her face and throwing it on top of the vanity. Just like that one identity gets replaced with another. He turns to glare at Stan.

“Get over here” He commands and points next to him akin to the manner how Stan has seen dog owners call their disobedient mutts. Stan complies in annoyance, stepping up with a few choice words of his own up and ready.

“What the hell was that” Kenny asks, folding arms over his chest.

“What might you mean Your Highness”

“Don’t play dumb, you know I hate it when you cut off things I say” He cocks his head to the sideways as he continues with disappointed tone “Why the fuck would I be okay with you totally skipping them?”

Stan lets out a long-suffering sigh

“Your Highness, sometimes you say things that compromise your disguise “

“Drop the formal talk Stan”

Another sigh. Kenny’s eye twitches.

“Kenny, don’t get pissed at me when I’m doing what I can to help you keep up this stupid cover”

”You interpret. You don’t filter shit” Kenny seems to think a moment before rising a finger “And it’s not stupid. One day I’m seriously going to net a rich foreign prince with these good looks” He flips his long blond hair haughtily over his shoulder. Frown settles in on Stan’s face as he continues to recount his brilliant plan, rising a finger for each part. “Marry that man and merge his wealthy kingdom to mine.”

“Yes, and then you overthrow him and net another wealthy prince, I know.” Stan interrupts. Across him Kenny furrows browns at him, but he continues on “Plan falls to gutter if you go around spouting crap that causes rumors to spread about how you’re actually a crossdresser and not ‘raised as a boy but now free to be the woman I always was’ or whatever. Like give the guy a death sentence if you want to be a dick to him so it’s not going to bite you back later on. Now, may I excuse myself?”

Kenny looks taken aback by his bluntness, but Stan can’t bring himself to care too much. He’s heard it countless times, the shaky plan to save kingdom of Sonypolis from impending bankruptcy caused by the late king. One time he’d asked why Kenny wouldn’t marry his younger sister Princess Karen off like that, she was soon coming of age too. The outrage over simple suggestion had killed rest of the conversation and Stan had to learn to live with the fact his best friend would be trying to get hitched. Always. Inviting royals over under guise of improving relations and then batting eyelashes toward them or seductively brushing his nonexistent chest on their arms during fancy dinners.

So far, no bites. Although Nippon guests had been remarkably smitten with Princess Kenny.

“Nuh-uh. What’s up with you today?” Kenny muses, stepping closer to peer into Stan’s eyes. Stan hates him a little bit just then. How he never allows Stan close into himself, sulk the day away in peace alone. There’s that all too familiar look of uncertainty and determination to make things right on Kenny’s face, and it never fails to weaken his knees. It’s a faraway echo of the simpler days where they were children, the nights he’d lie in his bed, unable to move because his back hurt so much. Kenny would always be there. Just quietly sitting on the edge, holding his hand as he tried wordlessly gauge just how badly Stan had been once again punished because of him.

Stan breaks the eye contact and turns his head in embarrassment. He doesn’t want to mope about it. His prince, or princess, whatever the hell Kenny wanted to be treated as, deserved better.

“It’s stupid” He finally mutters. Kenny replies that probably, and it makes corner of stan’s mouth lift up slightly. His hands curl into nervous fists as he tries to put his thoughts into words.

“I just… look, I didn’t mean to ignore you. Honestly, it bothers me a little. When you say things like that”

“Like what?”

Stan shifts his weight to another foot uncomfortably as he meets Kenny’s expectant face.

“Well, like… Like _bring your wench to me and I’ll pump the baby juice into her then?”_ Stan repeats Princess’ last words in the throne room slowly. Kenny stares him down, unimpressed. He doesn’t need to say it aloud, for all the time Kenny spends out in public communicating mostly via body language he’s truly mastered the look of calling someone a goddamn idiot. Stan clears his throat before continuing, looking at the floor again. Damn, someone has slacked on the cleaning here. He ought to have stern talking to the maids.

“Like I’m right there, why would you talk so crudely about doing it with someone else“, Stan continues, feeling his cheeks warming up. He must be making an ass of himself as Kenny’s look has softened to odd mixture of understanding and amusement. In last attempt to keep his dignity he tries to finish with sternness as Kenny moves closer “But, my point still stands. That’s why I didn’t relay it to the room and I’m still not sorry about that”

A hand reaches out to touch his jaw and Stan almost jumps. It’s still a reflex, even after all those years. There’s a small smile on Kenny’s face that is almost apologetic.

“I thought it’d get at least a snort from you” He says, gloved fingertips grazing his cheek as Stan closes arms around his waist. “He would’ve been so devastated”

“Your humor is crooked man”

“You can’t keep straight face when I speak sometimes, I’ve seen you”

“…Only sometimes.”

Kenny leans his chin on Stan’s shoulder as a comfortable silence falls between two of them.

“I’ll try to avoid making sexual taunts” Kenny mutters, it makes Stan crack a smile.

“And I’ll try to adlib something equally vile the next time you slip up” He says, unconvinced someone as vulgar as Kenny could ever be able to resist the temptation.

“Go back to being cute” Kenny tells him before rising his head to brush a soft kiss on Stan’s lips.

One kiss turns into another, then third, fourth… Soon he’s walking backwards as Kenny pushes him toward the fancy bed. Stan’s calves connect with the edge and a light shove from Kenny has him fall down onto the soft mattress, releasing couple of tiniest feathers up into the air. Stan watches them briefly float by when Kenny hoists his legs off the side so that Stan is lying properly when he joins in, straddling the body below him. His long, braided hair brushes the side of Stan’s throat when he lowers himself down to his elbows. There’s a searching look on his face.

Stan tangles his fingers on the back of the blond hair in response and pulls Kenny back down for a deep kiss. He can feel the tension on Kenny’s shoulders melt away in the way he kisses back. Hesitation gets buried under needy touches again and Stan passingly wonders if Kenny could ever fully let himself be swept by the moment and forget those nasty thoughts he’d shared before. How Stan’s like this with him only because he has no choice to refuse.

His hands run across Kenny’s back as his throat gets eaten up, surely leaving marks for the following day and making the court gossip again, but Stan does not care. He grasps blindly at the tied ribbon between Princess’ shoulder blades and starts the lengthy process to unravel it. He misses feeling that bare body pressed up against him.

“Don’t take it off unless I’m a turnoff like this” Kenny mutters suddenly and Stan immediately halts.

“Never” His fingers let go of the strings.

“Good to know” Kenny says softly to his ear before he bites gently down on the lobe. It sends tickles down Stan’s spine. A happy, giggly feeling bleeds into him along it.

He feels out the light fabric, breathing in the flowery perfume as Kenny pushes his shirt up to his armpits to massage his toned pecs. Stan doesn’t get what Kenny sees in them, but he welcomes the circling fingertips on his nipples with a pleased sigh. He rides up the hem on the dress to slip his hands underneath. His fingertips caress the soft skin, liking how it rises goose bumps as he drags his nails up the thighs, ready to pull down Kenny’s underwear.

To his surprise there’s nothing to drag down. He feels out the front and a half-hard cock just hanging there meets his hand.

“You’ve been going around bare?” Stan asks with honest surprise as he curls fingers around the length, wrist twisting awkwardly to do so.

“M-hm, lately yeah. Dresses are the best” Kenny replies, breath hitching as thumb caresses the slit on his head, smearing precum in its wake “Let’s get you one too and rebrand you as my handmaid”

Stan snorts, pulling and twisting on the length the way he knows Kenny likes under the dress “No deal, that’s a demotion”

“More like promotion”, Kenny says with husky tone, faux mockery lacing his words “You’d love to have ‘getting fucked’ as your job, wouldn’t you”

Stan’s cheeks heat up. He withdraws his hand and looks to the side in shame.

“Put that foul mouth to use already, god”

“Shift up your hips a bit and I will” Kenny shoots back with a promise

Stan does what he’s told, and Kenny moves back on the bed to grab a hold on Stan’s waistline. He drags the pants down to his knees and with small difficulty off of him before pushing his legs apart, crawling back to him. Kenny mouths thighs in front of him, softly kissing old scars in spite of eager cock in front of him. Stan rises himself up on elbows to have better view on the princess, getting a kick from visuals alone when Kenny finally kisses his way up the shaft and goes down on him.

Wetness embraces his cock tightly as he gets swallowed whole with practiced ease.

“ _Ha_ …Kenny….” Stan gasps, knuckles tightening on the sheets below as he watches. He can’t help the disappointed whine crawling out his vocal cords when all too soon Kenny is pulling off of him, leaving his cock twitching in need. Kenny simply pushes his hair out of the way before resting his hand on Stan’s hips. It’s a good call as Stan’s hips buck when that mouth returns on him, tonguing his head teasingly before descending again. Slowly and tightly Kenny begins to move along the shaft, slick with saliva and precum. Stan lets himself fall back down on the bed with a moan when throat around him tightens with vibrating hum that sends sparks straight to his brain. His head lolls to the side in pleasure that even the obscene slurping sounds can’t diminish, before starting to feel the pressure in his abdomen build up a bit too insistently for him to last. He paws at Kenny’s hand on his hips, wordlessly trying to communicate it to him. Kenny opens his eyes to glance up but keeps going, bopping his head, eyes half-lidded and adamant on sucking him off. Stan bites back a frustrated groan and reaches under the pillow his head rests on.

Stan’s shaky fingers grasp blindly before he finds the small bottle of oil he’s looking for. He flings it over to Kenny and it connects on the mattress with a small thud that has Kenny finally pull off of him with a wet pop and straighten up to look him in the eye, his pupils so wide Stan almost can’t see his blue irises. The way he licks the precum off his lips with smug smile has Stan swallow, mouth feeling dry “You trying to give me a black eye or something?”

If it hadn’t been weeks since they last did this Stan might’ve snarked back at him. Now he bites his lip in a silent fit of desperation and plea. Message gets though as Kenny simply gapes at him before he’s swiftly unscrewing the cork on the bottle. Stan sits up on the bed in a flash as he realizes what Princess had in mind.

“No, don’t---“, He starts to say, but it’s too late. Kenny pours oil onto his gloved hand, fingers flexing and unflexing to rub the fluid further into pores of now ruined silk. “You got those as a gift” Stan finishes in disbelief, unsure whether to be glad Kenny would dirty them for him or be disappointed. Kenny only gives Stan a quick peck on the lips before pushing his knight back down. Underneath Stan watches with tingling anticipation as Kenny twirls his left hand slowly along the shaft, foreskin sliding with the movement. He slips his right one lower along Stan’s balls and perineum before dipping a finger in.

Stan flinches. Texture has added more friction to the sensation, and he’s unsure whether he likes it or not when Kenny adds another and starts to work him open. Yet by the time he’s pushing a third one in with rhythm Stan is moving hips onto his hand with heavy breaths.

Once finally deeming Stan ready, Kenny rises up to his knees on the bed. He pulls dirty gloves off and discards them to the floor before stopping to think for a second. Stan is about to ask him what’s up just as when Kenny proceeds to grab the hem of his long skirt and lifts it up to get a hold of it with his teeth. Stan peers appreciatively at the exposed stomach and golden happy trail traveling down his abdomen as Kenny busies himself with pouring more oil onto his hand to slicken himself up properly. Soon he’s grabbing Stan’s bare legs and folding them up to his chest, shuffling closer in the process.

Stan swallows, mind hazy with lust when Kenny positions himself against his ass, the tip teasingly close to his empty hole. Between his legs Kenny lets the dress fall back down, obscuring the view of their lower bodies from Stan’s angle. Kenny then bends forward, planting his arms on both sides of Stan’s head. He wraps arms around the Princess and reaches up for a open-mouthed kiss that Kenny reciprocates eagerly. Among the familiar butterflies Stan feels something akin to guilt grip at his heart.

“Let me do something for you too, I’ve just laid here the whole time” he mutters when they separate.

Kenny snorts in amusement “Like you don’t love getting pampered” He then rolls his hips forward slowly, Making Stan gasp as he sinks into the man underneath him. “You goddamn pillow princess” He breathes out, closing his eyes in pleasure while Stan blinks away tears in his own.

No matter the amount of prepping he receives, he never feels completely ready for that sheer girth once it’s stretching him open.

Kenny kisses the corner of Stan’s mouth before he’s sliding out, only to thrust back in. Breath hitches in Stan’s throat as he does so, unexpected roughness of movement giving his legs a jolt. Kenny pauses.

“You okay?”

“... _Nh_ …. ‘m not a pillow princess” He grits out, eyes screwed shut.

“I don’t mind it” Kenny mutters back and Stan can hear the fondness in his hoarse voice “These days only you make me feel like a man”

Words make Stan’s face burn, but he peeks at Kenny, who is looking at him like he’s a box of chicken tenders. Specifically of fried variety.

“You’re so cute” Kenny sighs and begins to move, this time more mindful of the body beneath him. And Stan grips onto him, quiet gasps easing into low moans while Kenny shapes him to his liking. Stan’s hot leaking cock is pressed flush between them as the fancy lace texture on front of the dress brushes lightly against it with every thrust forward. Sensation’s rough, but definitely not unwelcome addition to the experience. His head rolls to the side in bliss when Kenny starts mouthing his throat and picks up the pace, that blessed friction increasing on his groin in the process.

Sounds of skin slapping on skin and panting can be heard as two of them continue to be increasingly scandalous together.

Kenny starts getting up and Stan lets his arms unwrap and fall to his sides. He licks his lips in anticipation when Kenny presses his legs together and leans them up on his shoulders before impaling him again. Enamored look flashes on his flushed face when Stan’s unable to stiff a high sound that soon has him groaning in embarrassment. Had he not been preoccupied by hot tightness around him, Kenny would’ve poked fun on him of how comically it resonated in between the small gasps Stan was making. As it is, Kenny just thrusts into him harder, biting his lips in pleasure and earns pretty little moans for his effort. He can feel the sweat starting to form on his body, there’s a damp feeling that spreads along his clothed back and for the first time he regrets being too impatient to take the damn dress off before getting down to it. It’s distracting. He feels hot, he’s burning all over and especially on his thighs but Stan’s now grasping at his hem desperately for support and it’s all worth it.

Kenny reaches down to stroke him in time with thrusts, but he barely gets few pumps in when Stan convulses under him, pull on the dress so tight it could rip.

“Fuck--“ Kenny grits out and halts to appreciate the sweet pulsing contractions around his cock. Stan comes undone with full body shudders and blotches of semen shooting up his abdomen, some of them hitting his up-rolled shirt. His ribcage rises and falls with shaky breath as his hazy eyes meet Kenny’s, spent but satisfied. Kenny caresses the legs resting on his shoulders and then resumes rolling his hips, relishing on the way they’ve begun to shudder with every movement, and closing his eyes to just feel and hear.

Stan’s starting to openly sob, assault on his prostate beginning to become too much for him to handle post-orgasm, but he takes it like a champ even as Kenny grows rougher with him. Frustration with the stupid dress is building up, it’s way too damn hot for him to enjoy this like he wants to. Finally, after what feels like ages of him fucking into squirming and crying Stan, he’s coming too with a long moan and heavenly release. With couple of slow thrusts that milk his orgasm dry into the man below him he’s finally pulling off.

Stan’s legs fall to the side weakly as Kenny crawls over to cradle his shriveled childhood friend in his arms. He kisses tenderly the short dark hair that’s wet with sweat and tries not to breathe too heavily on Stan’s ear when the other curls up against him and hugs him back. For a while they lie, basking in the pleasant afterglow and feeling their heartbeats slowly calm down to normal levels. Then Stan breaks the silence.

“I guess” He begins, sounding like he might pass out “I’ve been wound up lately. That fixed it”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” He nuzzles his forehead against Kenny and squeezes tighter “I’m really sorry about earlier” He mumbles.

Kenny hums in thought, staring at the fancy baldachin over his bed.

“You know you’re the only one who has privilege to have this stuff, right?”

“…Right” Stan answers back hesitantly, like he wants to ask what stuff, but doesn’t. Kenny helpfully clarifies.

“Baby juice, I mean”

“You’re gross” Stan tells him halfheartedly before continuing with a grumble “Thanks for that by the way, my stomach is going to hurt like bitch”

“You’re welcome”

Dress feels uncomfortable on his sweaty body, he’s sure that some cum has gotten onto it too which he finds nasty, but Kenny supposes he can manage a while longer wearing it as Stan in his arms tuckers out. He’d deal rest of his ruler duties after a short nap.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to start fanfic posting in this fandom with a bang (lol). Check out the entry about whipping boys on wikipedia in case you wondered what the heck's the deal with Stan here. It's interesting stuff! Though historians don't really agree if they really existed, in fictional Sonypolis they were totally a thing in royal families. It's the beauty in AUs, I feel. Stenny's pretty great.


End file.
